


Searching

by Heyhayl37



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhayl37/pseuds/Heyhayl37
Summary: Ciel is looking for his butler Sebastian, who is nowhere to be found. That is until Ciel finds a secret room leading to Ciel's answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CIEL AND LIZZY ARE AGED UP BTW TO THE AGE OF CONCENT   
> (so sorry my grammar is not that good at all) I love the sebaciel ship and just black butler in general. I know my spelling and grammar isn't good, but I am going to make it so you can at least read it. I hope you enjoy! Also this is my first fic so I know it's not that good!

Where on earth is Sebastian?!<  
Ciel said, just as he opened the door to the kitchen. Finny, Mey-rin and Bard were preparing for tonight's meal. ''Hey you three!'' ''Yes young master'' they all said and stood to salut Ciel. ''Where the hell is Sebastian? I haven't seen him since this morning. ''No I have not seen him no I didn't,'' Mey-rin said. ''Why is he lost..? oh no what will we do?! Finny said nervously. Bard gave Finny an eye roll. ''Relax, he's prolly out in the garden.'' ''I checked there already'', Ciel explained. ''Do you need him for something?'' asked Mey-rin. ''Not particularly,'' Ciel murmured. ''I just need to know where he is because I'm his master!'' Ciel said with a rough tone. ''Want us to help you look for him?'' Finny asked with a grin. ''No you three cook, I'll do it.'' ''Are you sure young master? Mey-rin said worryingly. ''Yes I've got this, now you three get back to work.'' ''Yes young master, and good luck on finding Sebastian!'' Ciel left the kitchen even more annoyed.

 

''I've checked everywhere in this damn manor! There's nowhere else he could possibly be!'' ''Tanaka was sick in bed all day so he couldn't have seen him.'' Ciel marched up the stairs, furious with Sebastian. He stormed into his bedroom, and slammed his door shut. He jumped into his bed and screamed into his pillow. He then sat up and hugged his pillow tightly, tears starting to form in his eyes. When he removed his face from his tear-stained pillow, he noticed something that was not there before. A trail of black feathers, leading from his bed to the door. ''What the...  that there before?'' Ciel sniffled. He then remembered Sebastian. He jolted up from his bed and ran to the trail. He stood in front of his bedroom door. He slowly opened his door, and looked around in the hallway. He looked to his left, and saw more feathers in a trail. He thought Sebastian was playing a game with him. A little annoyed, he decided to follow the trail. He walked at least for a minute, and the trail stopped in front of the library. ''Are you kidding me right now?'' Ciel scoffed to himself. He opened the door feeling annoyed, when he saw the trail of feathers lead to a bookcase. ''Is this some kind of sick joke?'' Ciel said to himself. He walked up to the bookcase, which was shiny. There was no trace of dust anywhere, which means Sebastian must have been in here. Frustrated, Ciel looked around the room calling his butler's name. No response, Ciel went back to the shiny bookshelf. But the weird thing was, Ciel noticed that, that was the only shiny bookshelf in the library. ''Damn butler doesn't do his job right, then he dissipears from my sight!'' Ciel said frustrated. He then noticed one of the books on the middle shelf had a feather sticking out of it. ''What the bloody hell is this?!'' What kind of game is he playing?!'' Ciel felt his face go red with anger, but decided to take the book from the shelf. Knowing his butler was playing with him, Ciel thought there would be a clue in the book about Sebastian's location. As he opened the book, the feather fell out. Just as he was about to search through the book, the bookshelf started shaking. Ciel looked up from the book, as he watched in awe as the bookshelf opened up a secret door. ''What the bloody hell is this?!'' Ciel roared. ''When did this get here?!, h-how?!'' Frazzled, Ciel tried to catch his breath and decided to explore the new area. He walked in the new ''room'',and the first thing he noticed was it was a spiral staircase, leading down somewhere. With many questions in his head, Ciel walked to the staircase and started to head down. Strangely enough, there was dim-lit candles on the walls. ''Who has been down here?'' Ciel thought. He finally reached the bottom of the staircase, in front of Ciel was a big wooden door. Ciel thought that maybe Sebastian was in there. He mustered up the courage, and pushed the door open. The first thing Ciel noticed, was a table with white lace cloth. On top of it was some black ribbon. ''What the hell is this place?'' Ciel said to himself. Another trail of black feathers lead to a tall dark figure.

 

''Sebastian?! what the hell is this room?! and where were you?!'' Ciel clearly angry, the dark figure walked up to Ciel. It was Sebastian, black suit same as always. ''How come I didn't know about this room?!'' ''Sebastian answer me at once!'' Sebastian gave a small smirk, which made Ciel even more annoyed. ''Young lord I apologize I was out of your sight. I was just preparing some things.'' ''What things?!'' Ciel asked impatient, ''and what is this room?!'' ''This room has always been here young lord, it was a secret room.'' ''Even your parents didn't know about it, so I decided to use it.'' ''You dare use a room in my manor without my permission?!'' Ciel said furiously. ''My greatest apologies again young lord, but this is a special room I have prepared just for us.'' Angry and confused, Ciel asked, ''What for us?'' ''Yes''Sebastian explained. ''I only wish for good things to happen in this room.'' ''What on earth are you talking ab-'' He was cut off when Sebastian grabbed Ciel and kissed him. Ciel at a loss of words, pulled away from Sebastian. ''W-what do you think your doing?!'' Ciel snapped at his butler. ''I'm simply giving you your wish young master.'' ''My what-?' Sebastian unhand me, this is an order!'' ''My my what a feisty young master we have here.'' ''I am only giving you what you want.'' ''What are you talking about?! I don't want this!'' Ciel roared. ''I know you young lord, and I know your deepest desires.'' Ciel's face went red with embarrassment. ''As if!'' Ciel scoffed. ''Oh? then does this sound familiar to you?'' Sebastian started impersonating Ciel. ''Sebastian, I want you!'' ''Please take me'' ''Fill me up and break me!'' Ciel couldn't believe his ears. ''You watched me masterbate?!'' Ciel yelled at his butler. ''So you admit it's true then,'' Sebastian said with a smirk. ''I never said that'' Ciel looked away blushing. Sebastian gently grabbed Ciel's face and kissed him again. Ciel didn't resist this time. Sebastian pulled away. ''So your giving in?'' He said grinning a devilish grin. ''No I'm just doing this to shut you up, Ciel said blushing. ''What ever you say young lord'' Sebastian smirked. They continued kissing, and Sebastian slid his tounge into Ciel's mouth. Ciel didn't reject it, as he slipped his tounge into Sebastian's mouth. Their tongue's caressing eachother, Sebastian sucking on Ciel's tongue. Ciel made a soft moan, and sucked on his butlers tongue also. Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes, and pulled away. He took off his master's eye patch, and tossed it aside. ''What are you-'' Ciel was about to finish his sentence, when Sebastian picked up his young master and carried him to the table. ''Hey what are you doing?!'' ''Let go!'' Sebastian set Ciel down on the table. Reaching for the black ribbon, Sebastian took the ribbon and grabbed Ciel's wrists. ''Hey what are you doing?!'' ''Sebastian untie me at once!'' Just as Sebastian tied the last knot, he looked at Ciel up and down. Sebastian proceeded to climb the table, and on top of his young master. Just as Ciel was about to protest, His butler roughly kissed him again, biting his lip gently. ''mmhh'',Ciel couldn't speak as he let out a soft moan. Sebastian played with Ciel's hair, as he began to make his way to Ciel's neck. He started licking his master's neck slowly. ''Ahh.. what are you-'' Sebastian then bit Ciel's neck gently sucking on it creating marks. ''S-sebastian... ahh..'' Ciel was hot in the face, and let out more soft moans. Sebastian looked Ciel in the eyes again, and said ''enjoying this young lord?'' ''N-no I-'' Ciel couldn't speak properly, when Sebastian began to unbutton Ciel's shirt, and exposing his bare chest.

''H-hey w-what are you doing?...'' Ciel could no longer get angry, as he was to hot and bothered. Sebastian made his way to Ciel's hard nipples, and started pinching then slightly. ''Nnng..'' S-sebastian d-don't..'' Sebastian placed his tongue on Ciel's nipple, and started nibbling on it. ''Ah..haa..'' '' Sebastian no..'' Sebastian gave a devilish grin, and started to undress Ciel's shorts. S-sebastian what are you doing?!'' Embarrassed, Ciel didn't even want to look. ''My my young lord'',Sebastian smirked as he gazed at Ciel in his underwear. ''S-sebastian.. don't look!'' Ciel snapped, very red in the face. ''Why not young lord?'' ''I can't wait to see what's beneath this fabric.'' As he began to make his way down to his underwear, Sebastian began fondling Ciel's erect penis over his underwear. ''Your quite honest aren't you young lord?'' ''No! S-sebastian I'm not..'' ''hm? not what?'' Sebastian asked smirking. ''Not aroused?'' ''No I'm not!'' Ciel snapped. Then Sebastian proceeded to take Ciel's underwear off, exposing his erection. ''Are you positive you are not aroused young master?'' Another devilish grin on Sebastian's face. ''I-I'm not I swear!'' Sebastian started to unbutton his own trousers, leaving him in just his shirt and underwear. ''W-what are you-'' Sebastian cut ciel off, and took one of his black feathers, and started stroking his Ciel's inner thigh with it. ''S-stop that tickles!'' ''Sebastian!'' Sebastian then made his way to Ciel's penis. He started tickling it with the feather. ''Se-Sebas- nng'' It tickled him but it felt good. Sebastian began fondling himself over his underwear. ''Sebastian.. what are you..'' Not wanting to admit that seeing his butler pleasure himself turned him on so much, Ciel tried to look away. But Sebastian forced Ciel to look at him, by turning his head to him. ''I know you like watching this young lord'' Sebastian said as one hand fondling himself, while the other one tickling Ciel's penis with the feather. Sebastian began taking his underwear off, and tossed it aside revealing his large erection. Ciel wide eyed, blushed furiously. Sebastian started stroking his bare cock, while pleasuring Ciel. The sight of that made Ciel almost out of breath, and fluid started leaking from his penis. ''Are you ready to admit that it feels good young master?'' smirked Sebastian. As he let out a moan, Ciel curling his toes not even thinking anymore. ''N-no it d-doesn't'' ''Haa..mmg'' Ciel's moans echoed through the room. Then Sebastian stopped stroking his cock, and changed positions. He was now facing Ciel's dripping penis, ready to take it in his mouth. ''S-sebastian what are you doing?!'' Sebastian then said, ''just a warning young master'' I will not let you cum until you admit it. Ciel looked petrified and embarrassed. He didn't want to give in.. not to Sebastian anyway. ''N-no Sebastian.'' Sebastian began licking Ciel's tip, and he watched as Ciel's toes curled and his face very lewd. Sebastian finally mouthed Ciel's cock and started sucking, but slowly. Ciel thought he was going crazy. His mind went black and he could produce was loud moans. ''S-se-Ahh..mmhh'' ''Sebastian.. I-I'm gonna-'' just then Sebastian stopped. ''W-why did you stop?!'' Ciel said very hot and bothered at this point. ''Sebastian stood back a bit and began stroking himself again. ''I don't know how much Ugh.. longer I  can wait for you young master..'' Seeing his butler masterbate in front of him, almost made Ciel cum. But Sebastian knew and he stopped. Ciel's penis was aching for a release, he couldn't take it anymore ''Just say the magic words young lord and I'm all yours'' Ciel thought for a moment, but couldn't take it anymore. ''Sebastian this i-is an order!'' ''make me cum at once! Please it feels to good'' Ciel gave his order but was very embarrassed. Then Sebastian got closer to him and said, ''yes my lord'' Sebastian then proceeded to put his cock into Ciel's anus, and started moving. ''Ahh~ Nnng~ I- Sebastian.. make me cum! ahh~'' Sebastian kept ramming his dick into Ciel's pleasure spot, while playing with the tip of Ciel's penis. ''S-Sebastian.. I-I'm gonna.. I'm about to-'' Sebastian then let out a monstrous growl. I'm- I'm gonna too young lord. The growl did it for Ciel as he climaxed hard, and felt an insane release from him penis, and his anus, as Sebastian climaxed at the same time. Both breathing heavy, Sebastian walked behind Ciel and untied him. ''Young master you have tea with Lady Elezibeth at 3:00.''


	2. Special visit (continuation of Searching)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "searching " Lizzy stops by, it was a wonderful tea party let's just say wink wink .

It was a beautiful sunny day and Ciel phantomhive was getting ready for his afternoon tea with Lizzy. Sebastian was just finishing up with the preparations for the tea visit. He set the table with cakes and earl gray tea, along with a candle and napkins. "I hope this pleases the young lord" Sebastian thought to himself" Just then, Ciel walked into the dining hall where the tea was going to be served. Ciel walked over to the table to get a closer look. "Not bad" Ciel said with a blank expression. He really didn't want to do this. He really didn't want to have tea with Lizzy, because Ciel knew she wouldn't shut up about a future wedding for them. "God why did i agree to this" Ciel said to himself. "Becuase you care for her and she cares for you young master" Sebastian said smiling. "Well I don't hate her, I just would rather not do this" Ciel said, furrowing a brow. "The setup does look rather nice though" Ciel said glancing over at the table. As Ciel was walking around the table to make sure everything was perfect, he noticed somthing on the table and froze. "Se-Sebastian.." Ciel said his face pale as if he just seen a ghost. "Yes young lord"? "Is there  problem with the setup?" Sebastian asked looking genuinely concerned he messed up. "W-why is that table cloth here?!" Ciel asked clearly angry and emmberased. "Do not worry young master, I have washed it and I thought i would use it since it looks so lovely"  Ciel then couldn't think of anything else to say, as his butler did wash it, so there wasn't really a problem. Ciel just tried not to look at the table cloth, as thoughts of what happened earlier come to his mind" "no no don't get a boner don't get a boner" Ciel thought to himself blushing. Sebastian opened his watch and announced that Lizzy will be here shortly. "Alright I will go tell the others" Ciel said, walking away, still trying to avoid the table cloth. Ciel was still emmberased about what happened with him and his butler. He has had feelings for him for quite some time now, but Ciel wonders if Sebastian feels the same way. Just then, the doors of the manor flew open and Lizzy can running up to Ciel. "CIELLLLLL I MISSED YOU!! DID YOU MISS ME?!!" Lizzy almost crushed Ciel to death with her bear hug,  Sebastian greeted Lizzy.  "Hi Sebastian! I hope your taking good care of my fiancee!" Lizzy said smiling. "Of course, it would be a tragity if I wouldn't, Sebastian said smiling back.  All three of them walked over to the large table and proceeded to sit down. "Oh Ciel  the decor and the sweets look ever so pretty!" squealed Lizzy. "Thank you Lizzy, but it wasn't really my job to decorate" Ciel said with a bored expression. "I obviously did all the work and young master had some paper work to do" Sebastian said. "Oh and what a lovely table cloth! Is it new?" "Why yes it Is, we got it shipped from india so it is quite pretty I would say" said Sebastian, winking at Ciel. Ciel blushed and tried to focus on eating his sweets and drinking his tea. Lizzy was just rambling on about a future marriage and Ciel was just thinking about random stuff. "Marriage huh? Why can't i just marry Sebastian?" Ciel froze at that thought and tried to brush it off. "No no no you are a Phantomhive! You will not waste your time on somthing and someome So silly!" As Ciel was lost in thought and Lizzy was just blabbing about dresses for weddings, Sebastian came up behind Ciel. Ciel was still lost in thought and didn't notice at first, Sebastian leaned over  Ciel and whispered in his ear. "What are you thinking about young lord" is it somthing appropriate for dinner conversation?" Ciel shuddered and blushed. "N-no!" Ciel said in a hushed voice. "I'm just thinking about Lizzy that's all!" "Bullshit" Sebastian thought Ciel just tried to listen to Lizzy when Sebastian "accadently" dropped his spoon with cake frosting on it and landing on Ciels shoulder very close to his neck. "Sebastian you clumsy fool! Clean me up at once!" "Right away young lord" said Sebastian smirking. 

 

..

 

"I think there are some napkins over there!" Said Lizzy as she tried to reach for them. "Oh" please Lady Elizabeth, we wouldn't want to waste those.  Those are meant for cleaning our mouth. This was just a mistake.  I'll take care of it" Sebastian said smiling. "W-what Ciel was scared and had a bad feeling about this. Before Ciel knew it, Sebastian was licking off the icing off Ciels collarbone.  "Se-sebastian what are you.. Not in front of Lizzy! Stop!" Ciel blushed furiously trying so so hard not to be aroused but failing miserably.  "It's more efficient wouldn't you agree young lord?" Sebastian said smiling and Ciel wanted to kill him right now. "Oh! Are you sure you don't want  napkins said Lizzy blushing trying to look away.  "Not necessary lady Elizabeth" said Sebastian "S-sebastian I think you g-got it all.. Ciel trying not to seem to suspicious.  "I want to make sure it's completely gone young lord" said Sebastian. His breath on Ciels neck was driving Ciel crazy. His shorts were starting to feel tight and uncomfortable. "Why am I looking at them"? Lizzy thought to herself.  Why do I want to watch." Lizzy started to feel hot and bothered. "I think Lizzy is enjoying our little show" Sebastian whispered into Ciels ear. "Why Lizzy? Ciel thought to himself. "I mean I guess she is a teenager and has needs but should I say somthing? Is she going to touch herself?" The thought made Ciels member twitch under his shorts. He didn't necessarily love Lizzy but she was a beautiful woman who he didn't hate. The thought of being watched was driving him mad. "I'.. can i secretly try to relieve myself? Excuse myself for the loo?" Lizzy thought to herself" Lizzy was fidgeting in her seat with her face red as a tomato. Ciel was still trying not to moan and look normal but the dark spot on his shorts prove otherwise. "Lady Elizabeth, we are grateful for your visit today. For your good deed we will give you a lovely performance" w-what Ciel said as he felt more ice cream being dripped on him. "W-what are you talking about?" Lizzy said looking down while still fidgeting. "Just watch us and have fun lady" Sebastian said" Lizzy was confused, just then Sebastian starting removing Ciels shirt. S-sebastian w-what are you doing?! In front of her?!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian but his dick was yelling to be touched. Sebastian started caressing Ciels chest and made his was to his nipples.  Ciel tried to push him away but Even Ciel know that he himself was undeniably turned on, and so was Lizzy. S-s ah.. no.. Ciel whinned trying not to moan to loud. Lizzy was sweating and without even realizing it, her hands started making their way down to her crotch. "You love me young lord I know you do" Sebastian said to Ciel. "N-not In front of Lizzy.." Ciel was blushing furiously and secretly despret for more. Lizzy was wide eyed at the fact that Ciel loved his butler and not her, but then why was she so turned on? Sebastian started licking and sucking on Ciels nipples while Ciel was arching his back drooling. "Mhmh.. I..  ah.." Lizzy tried to muffle her moans  but she was too aroused. Sebastian began to take off Ciels shorts and shoes and socks. "I-isn't this a bit too far?" Said Ciel not even protesting anymore. "She's enjoying it and so are you, and I'm quite enjoying it myself" said Sebastian. Lizzy was emmberased to hear that but she didn't stop herself" she was playing with her breast and rubbing her clit in circles.  "Ah.. ha.." Lizzy moaned, still trying to be quiet. Sebastian took Ciels underwear off, Exposing his erect member. Lizzy almost came when she saw that but she stopped herself. S-sebastian what are you going to do?" Ciel asked out of breath . "This" said Sebastian smirking as he couched on his knees and took Ciels member in his mouth. "Ahhh.. S-sebastian.. nghhh.." Ciel was having a hard time thinking straight (or being straight) Lizzy just starred at the sight and stared rubbing herself faster, moaning this time. Sebastian began to try to touch himself through his clothes. "Ahh.. Seb.." Your so wet for me little kitty" Sebastian said.

 

As he continued sucking Ciels member. "Ahh.. I can't..  anymore..  both Ciel and Lizzy said at the same time. Sebastian reached his hand down his trousers and started touching himself directly. "I.. I'll ruin your chair Ciel.. I'm sorry.." Lizzy said as she was about to cum.  "It-its o-okay Ciel said breathing heavy. I will ruin this table cloth again..." It then clicked in Lizzys head that they have done this before and have got the table cloth dirty with "fluids" in the past. "Ahh...mhg" Sebastian moaned while getting closer to his climax. "Se-sebastian.. I'm..  I'm.. gonna l.. gonna.. "Ciel.. said Lizzy, I'm.. going to.. Sebastian gave Ciel one last suck and he came in his butlers month "HAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ciel screamed in ecstasy. A few seconds later followrd by Lizzy "Mmmhhhggg AHH..." Lizzy let out a moan even Ciel didn't think she could produce. Sebastian finished as well growling as he came. Ha..ha... they all breathed heavily. Lizzy felt wet and sticky and so did both the boys. "I'm.. sorry I ruined your chair and I..  watched and-"  Lizzy was cut off by Ciel. "I know you and me will never actually be married becuase..  I do love Sebastian" Ciel said blushing and Sebastian smiling. but if you still love me.. you can watch us whenever you'd like" Ciel said blushing" "I think that's a wonderful idea" said Sebastian. "I-i guess so.. "Lizzy said blushing. Sebastian got up and started to clean the mess while Lizzy was just dying of embarrassment.  "Ciel" Lizzy said. "I.. do love you.. but if Sebastian makes you happy.. then you can be happy" Lizzy said looking down at her feet. Ciel got up and surprisingly smiled at her (just a little smile he hasn't changed that much) "thank  you Lizzy" Ciel said. "You will always be my friend, okay? Ciel said. Lizzy just started tearing up and hugged Ciel.


End file.
